


I Can't See Anything But You

by ava_jamison



Series: Steadfast [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 14:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_jamison/pseuds/ava_jamison
Summary: PWP with feelings. If you want longer angsty sex fic, go here:Something Warm. I also have cracky get-together fic:Truth or Dare. And friendship fic:Midnight Sun.





	I Can't See Anything But You

“What are we going to do?” Superman said, because he was Superman right now, even if his uniform was lying draped over a chair in another room and he was lying flat on his back in a tousled bed. 

Bruce rubbed at his eyes. He’d fallen asleep. Stupid. He sighed and started to sit up and then collapsed back onto the pillows.

Superman rolled over and looked at him and he’d think of him as Clark but the goddamn spit curl was perfectly in place, even though the rest of his hair was as mussed as the bedcovers, from where Bruce had run his fingers through it. He did so again, now, sighing, and Clark turned into his touch like a cat, letting him stroke his cheek. “You don’t know,” Superman said, and the sound of it—of Clark’s voice, made Bruce have to shift, had to take in that this man here with him _this_ man, was someone in-between Clark and Superman, someone secret and hidden most of the time, to most people. “You,” Clark said. “For once even _you_ don’t know what to do.”

Bruce laughed, sudden and surprised. “I must put on a good show. I don’t know what to do a hell of a lot of the time, Clark.”

Superman cracked a smile. “You always seem so confident.”

“I’m good at hiding things.”

“Understatement.”

“Says Superman. Confident, always.”

“I can bluff.” Clark’s eyes were earnest, and a deep, sparkling blue, and Bruce could drown in them. Was drowning. Clark couldn’t bluff, not at all. 

Clark reached out for his hand, took it, and Bruce let his hand entwine with Clark’s slightly larger one. He held tight for a moment, willing his grasp to say what he couldn’t say with words, wouldn’t let himself. That he wanted and he _needed_ and without Clark he’d be lost. He’d be lost. “We never should have begun this.”

“But we have.” Clark propped himself up on his elbow and Bruce wanted to bury himself in the man, to inhale as much of his warmth and smell and skin and sweat and every bit of him he could steal. One last time. Because this couldn’t last. He wouldn’t let it.

So Bruce kissed him, and Superman let him, and Bruce nudged the man to his side, so that his chest was to Clark’s perfect back and shoulders and ass. Superman was still wet from him, from an hour ago, and Bruce slid into him easily. He slid in easily and Clark moaned when he did. He was warm and pliant and solid in Bruce’s arms and Bruce set a lazy pace, one arm cradled beneath Clark’s neck and shoulder, the other hand cradling the man’s balls, then his stiffening erection. Clark sighed and Bruce guided Clark’s own hand down to grasp himself, because Bruce wanted both hands to hold on, to encircle the man’s broad chest and shoulders and embrace him and feel his heartbeat as he slotted his nose against the man’s neck and gently pushed his way in and in and _in _. It was only when he was close that he let go of those strong, warm biceps and Clark’s broad chest to wrap his hand once again around Clark’s large shaft, velvety skin hot and solid and heavy in his hand.__

__“That’s it, Clark,” he said, whispering the words into the man’s shell of an ear. “Let go and come for me.”_ _

__“Oh god,” Clark said, low and soft. “Oh, god, Bruce, I love you.” And he came with a shivered shudder and sigh, wet and slick in Bruce’s hand._ _

__The words made Bruce suck air, made him not able to speak so he let his lips mouth kisses on Clark’s neck, the warm, sweet skin between his neck and shoulder. Slowly, like they had all the time in the world—and right then, in that place, that space, they did—he fucked his way to completion. It was only as he was on the verge of coming, warm and sure, into his lover’s ass, that he almost let himself say it. He almost let himself whisper the words into Clark’s skin but they stuck in his throat and so instead he gasped and cried out and came, his heart clenching._ _


End file.
